The Pool House
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Luke have a 15 year old daughter who has a boyfriend who is a senior in highschool and they skip school after lunch one day to go to Richard and Emily's Pool House to be alone while they are gone to Martha's Vineyard.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night Rory and Logan are falling asleep in bed next to each other and are halfway asleep when thier phone rings.

'ughhh who the hell is that?'' Logan groans

''I don't know.'' she says and picks it up

''hello who the hell is this and why are you calling me so late and whatever you are selling I'm interested and I'm going to kill you for waking me up.'' she says angrily into the phone

''hunnie it's Mom.'' Lorrelai tells her

''oh Mom why are you calling us/me so late what's going on what's wrong?'' Rory asks her

''have you talked to your sister at all today or is she there with you and Logan by any chance?'' Lorelai asks her

''um no I haven't and no she's not why?'' Rory asks her

''because she's not home and it's getting late and we have no idea where she is and her cell is like off of dead or soemthing and Luke and I are starting to panick.'' Lorelai tells her

''well hmm let's think she's 16 and has a boyfriend so she's probably out with him

''yea but where it's 11oclock at night and she's 15 she doesn't turn 16 for another month!'' Lorelai tells her

''they are probably just out getting some ice cream or something I wouldn't worry she's responsible and smart.'' Rory tells her

''I know she is but have you met her boyfriend?'' Lorelai questions her

''I know I know he's good looking and a varsity football player.'' Rorytells her

''yes exactly and he's a boy and she's a girl.'' Lorelai tells her

''Mom I assure you that she is not having sex with that boy!'' Rory tells her

''you don't know that.'' Lorelai tells her

''what!'' Rory says

''well when I came home from work the other day they were very cozy and comfy on the couch and got up very quickly.'' Lorelai tells her

''well it's Friday night and Grandpa and Grandma are away in Martha's Vineyard you don't think that they could be in the pool house do you all alone do you?'' Rory asks her

''the poolhouse!'' Lorelai says

''I'm on my way!'' Rory tells her

''us to!'' Lorelai says and hangs up

''the pool house!'' Lorelai tells him

''let's go!'' Luke says and gets up just in his teeshirt and sweats and throws his sneakers on and grabs his keys and wallet

''sweetie wake up I have to go.'' Rory tells him

''what!'' Logan says

''go where it's the middle of the night Ace!'' Logan whines

''my grandparent's pool house my sister might be all alone with that boy!'' Rory tells him

''ohhhh.'' Logan whines not wanting her to go

''I'll be back in a little bit after I find her.'' she tells him

''okay night sweetie

''night.'' she says and kisses him and gets up throwing her sweatshirt on and goes to leave thier house 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Downstairs as Luke and Lorelai are getting ready to leave the house thier daughter comes in through the door smiling.

''Kaci Lorelai Danes!'' both Lorelai and Luke say angrily

''WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU we were worried sick about you and your sister is on her way over to your grandparent's house right now!'' Lorelai tells her

''no where relax chill out god nd how'd you know I was there I might not of been!'' she tells them like an attitudy teenager does

''because it's Friday night and The Gilmore's are gone you had a whole alone pool house all to yourselves. I know all the secret's to that house don't try and play this off on me!'' Lorelai tells her

''What you called her why the hell would you call her?'' Kaci says with an attitude

''your damn straight I called her we were worried about you!'' Lorelai tells her

''we thought that you might of been with her but then when she said you weren't I started worrying.'' Lorelai tells her and looks at her

''What is that?'' Loreli questions her

''what is what?'' Kaci questions her

''get over here.'' Lorelai tells her and pulls down her collar from her shirt

''that's a damn hickey!'' Lorelai says

''damn straight!'' Kaci says

''your grounded!'' Lorelai tells her and rolls her eyes and goes into the kitchen and calls Rory

''Mom did you find her?'' Rory asks her

''yea hun she just came home you don't need to go and drive all the way over there go back to bed hun I'll talk to you tomorrow I love you g-night.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay night Mom.'' Rory says and hangs up

''you were with that boy again weren't you?'' Lorelai questions her

''none of your business!'' Kaci tells her

''how many damn times have I told you that boy is bad news and that I don't want you with him!'' Lorelai tells her

''why just because he has 1 tatoo?'' Kaci questions her

''3 weeks Kaci!'' Lorelai yells at her

''go to your room I'm sick and tired of looking at you!'' Lorelai tells her

''fine!'' Kaci screams and goes to her''Rory's'' old room and slams the door

''hey you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea no I'm just UGH!'' Lorelai says angrily 


End file.
